


Bound By The Dragonborn

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Rimming, Slash, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Dani and Stenvar take a break from their adventuring to do some kinky stuff at their Morthal home. Light bondage, rough at the end, kinky sex, and fluffy aftercare.





	Bound By The Dragonborn

I sat on his thighs, leather strips in hand. "You want the blindfold?" I smirked. I was completely naked on top of him, alone in our Morthal home.

"Nah. I wanna see what my dirty little elf is doing," Stenvar answered, running his hands down the curve of my back.

"What about a gag?"

"What good would that do for you, elf?" He knew good and well what I was planning.

I chuckled and leaned in to kiss his mouth and bit the edge of his lips. He groaned under me and grabbed my hips. In return, I took one hand in mine and led it to the bedpost. I tied a leather strip carefully around his big wrist and took another to ensure he didn't break free. I grabbed his other hand and squeezed it and repeated the same actions. He didn't even pretend to squirm away today; he was in a rare mood.

"You still okay?" I asked, my voice muffled between nibbling his neck.

"Yes, my love," he whispered back, looking into my green eyes. I saw his arm flex. He was going to reach out to touch my face, but the leather kept him in place. "I'd be better if you would just hurry up, though," he added, voice growing gravely and deep again.

I smirked and reached over to the bedside table to pick up a bottle.

"Another one of your potions?" he grinned.

"Mhm," I replied, leaning into him. "I made it fresh, just for the occasion. It should keep my big Nord going for awhile. Let me know how it tastes." I put a hand behind his head and brought the bottle slowly to his lips. Some of the liquid dripped down his chin. Almost instantly, I felt his cock stiffen against my hips.

"Tastes like a honey nut treat. It's really good this time, Dani," he answered, gulping. He had a killer sweet tooth, and loved to test out my tastier concoctions. "Glad to see you finally perfected the recipe. Nice and thick, too."

I reached my hand between his legs, "I could say the same about you. Of course, the potion helped." His hips jolted forward and he moved himself on my hand. I leaned in to kiss the rest of the potion now dripping down his neck. He groaned under me, and I felt myself get harder, too.

"Wanna eat me out?" I whispered, my mouth only inches away from his ear.

"Only if you make it worth my while," he replied, nodding to the bottle in my hand. I splashed some of the contents of the bottle between my legs.

"Remember, if you need me to get up, kick your legs, I'll hear it, okay?" I kissed his mouth one last time before I climbed on top of him. I placed my hands on either side of his head and lowered myself to his mouth. I could feel his soft beard brush against my freshly shaven skin. I could feel the potion from earlier dripping down. I looked down at him and he nodded, and I felt the first warm stroke of his tongue against my skin. He was slurping the potion right up, I would have to remember the recipe. Slowly, his tongue traced from my cheek to the tight ring of muscle between my legs.

I let out a long moan and put one hand against the wall, giving him plenty of room to work with. I used the other to slowly stroke myself, but I didn't want to get too carried away. I had plans for Stenvar. He was beginning to pick up speed now, shifting from long up and down strokes to quick circles. A quick prod with his tongue made me jolt upwards and I looked back down at him. It was going to be a long night. I let him push against me for a few more moments as I writhed on top of him. Slowly, I steadied myself on my knees and got back up.

"Ready to let me out now?" he asked, bemused. He expected me to untie him and beg him to throw me over the bed like I usually did. I would have to play hard to get.

"Mmm... I don't think so." I sat between his legs and spread them apart. He looked at me quizzically but didn't say anything. I grabbed the bottle again and poured some on my fingers. His mouth opened slightly and he laid his head back down. He put his knees up, allowing me more room. He was tight, as he always was. I was the fir

I pushed my way into the tight ring of muscle and immediately felt resistance. He was well-endowed for a Nord, but I was an Altmer and bigger still. Well, half Altmer and half Redguard. Regardless, I wanted to make him squirm, just not out of pain, so I had to be careful. I put my hands against the back of his legs and he let out a sigh of relief. My hands started to have their familiar warm glow and the pressure was healed. His muscles relaxed as I spread him farther with my hands, but I didn't push any farther. He let out a long groan and his nose scrunched up. We rarely did things like this and I knew I had to be gentle. He wouldn't admit it, but it was hard for him to take me like this. It was a good thing he loved a challenge.

"I love you, Stenvar," I whispered, breathless, "are you still okay?" I was only inside a few inches, and I was already pulsing. His warm heat against my skin was making me pant.

"Working on it," he replied through gritted teeth. Keeping myself steady between his legs, I reached to the bedside table to pick up the bottle again. I took a quick swig of it myself - he was right, the honeycomb was definitely a good choice - before I brought it to his lips again. He hungrily drank from the bottle. I splashed some more between his legs and on my own throbbing cock.

"Better?" I asked. He let out a small groan in reply and nodded. His expression changed into one of pleasure, and I started to slowly pick up my pace.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
